The present invention relates in general to digital memory circuits. Specifically, the present invention relates to digital memory circuits which have particular advantages when used in connection with video applications.
Digital TV, VCR, and related video applications often utilize a frame or field memory that stores pixels which together represent an entire frame of video. Such a frame memory is used in producing a variety of special effects, such as frame freezing, zoom, pan, split screen monitoring, and the like. Although a frame memory may be constructed using conventional discrete integrated circuits, such a frame memory is relatively expensive, dissipates an undesirably large amount of power, and occupies an undesirably large amount of space. When such a frame memory is targeted for use in a commercial product, these problems are major ones. Accordingly, a single integrated circuit, either alone or in combination with as few other integrated circuits as possible, improves upon a frame memory which has been constructed from conventional discrete integrated circuits.
Prior art integrated circuit devices have attempted to address the frame memory problem. However, such devices fail to provide an architecture which adequately addresses video application needs. For example, devices which include only a few of the typically needed frame memory functions may be used in providing a wide variety of special effects. However, they must be combined with such a large quantity of conventional discrete integrated circuits that little improvement results over constructing a frame memory entirely from conventional discrete integrated circuits. On the other hand, a conventional frame memory integrated circuit may include a random access memory with complete on-chip address calculation. A video application which utilizes such a frame memory accesses the entire frame memory serially. Thus, frame freeze and split screen monitoring special effects are supported. However, zoom and pan functions are either impossible or impractical using such a device.
Accordingly, the industry feels a need for a frame memory integrated circuit which optimizes circuit architecture to accommodate a wide variety of special effects without require a large quantity of surrounding integrated circuits.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that a frame memory circuit is provided which permits limited random access. Consequently, a device constructed according to the teachings of the present invention may be efficiently used to perform a wide variety of special effect video applications.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a memory circuit is provided which includes a variety of address calculation modes. Thus, a portion of the address calculations for certain special effect functions may be transferred to the memory circuit, and a video application which utilizes such a memory circuit need not allocate processing power to such calculations.
The above advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a memory circuit which stores and provides steams of data. This memory circuit supports both serial access and random access. A data input of a random access memory array couples to a data buffer so that the data buffer may synchronize operation of the memory array with the streams of data. An address input of the random access memory array couples to an address sequencer which generates a sequence of memory addresses that are successively applied to the memory array. An address buffer request also couples to the address sequencer. The address buffer register supplies a random access address to the address sequencer to initialize the sequence of memory addresses supplied by the address sequencer.